Caught Red Handed
by LezBCatholic
Summary: RANDOMNESS M for adult themes Riza gets caught when Roy comes back from lunch...does he like it...or not? DO NOT READ IF U DON'T LIKE M RATINGS OR IF YOU'RE UNDER 16ISH unless you want to...I can't really stop you... ONESHOT ROYAI


Riza: A story about the nasty life of a military woman away from work.

Kago: 'Kay, on with the lemon!!

Roy stood and walked toward the door of his office.

"Sir, where are you going?" Riza asked, interested on why her boss would randomly leave.

"I'm going out to lunch, would you like to come with me?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright,I'll be back in about an hour." Roy said. Riza nodded when she was sure that he was out of earshot, she ran over and locked the door. She was pissed when Her and Mustang had been moved to a private office, but it was becoming more and more convenient.

She walked quickly back over to her desk and sat down. She started with her over coat, casually throwing it over the back of her chair. She gently pressed her right hand over her left breast, rubbing it gently. She moaned slightly. Soon, she had fallen out of her chair and was on the floor, moaning in ecstasy. She pulled the black undershirt over her head and continued to rub her left breast. She moved her other hand down and snaked it into her pants and panties. She played with her clit and moaned out loud. She smiled and unbuttoned her pants, kicking them off and having them land nearby. She reached into the bottom draw of her desk and pulled out her small red box. She opened it and took out the dildo she knew was in there. She pulled her panties off, placing them next to her pants. She began to run her middle and index up and down the crevice of her lips quickly. She moaned and inserted her small plastic friend into herself.

Her moaning mixed with the haze of her mind, blocked out the sound of keys being inserted into the doorknob. Roy entered silently and gazed upon his Lieutenant Fuhrer who was facing the wall, eyes closed. He smirked and removed his shoes. He very silently walked over and stood in front of her, she still didn't notice. He smiled and crouched. She was still ignorant of his presence. He leant forward and kissed her. Her eyes shot open, but dropped back down to being half lidded when she saw it was him. Hesitantly, she kissed him back. As he began to back away, she desperately grabbed her coat and clutched it to her chest.

"Sir…"

"Riza, you know my name." He scolded playfully.

"Roy…"

"Much better, now wouldn't you rather enjoy having a REAL friend inside you instead of your little plastic pal here?" He said, holding up the dildo.

"Um…"

"Speechless?" She merely nodded. Roy stood and kissed her gently on the lips. She started to back away, but Roy took her arm and pulled her into a hug. The coat dropped to the floor between them.

"Roy…"

"It may not be a good time to say this, but…I…I…"

"You what, Roy?"

"I love you…" Riza gazed into his eyes for a moment that seemed like forever. She leaned up and kissed him. She very slowly pulled away and kept her lips about an inch away from his.

"I love you, too, Roy Theodore Mustang." (yes, I know that's not his middle name, it just sounds cool and more dramatic) She kissed him again. Roy could feel Riza's hard nipples pressed against his chest through his coat and undershirt. Roy's pleasure come out in the form of a lump that Riza could feel on her thigh. She smirked and pulled him down to the floor.

"We're in the office, Riza…"

"I know…" She smiled, still in her unprofessional stupor. Roy smirked. He unbuttoned the small, black clasps of his uniform jacket. He let it drop and threw his undershirt along with it. As he began to undo his pants, Riza flipped them over.

"On the top, Miss Hawkeye? I never thought that you were one of those kinds of women."

"Oh, Fuhrer, you know how power hungry I am, you should have guessed that I was the same way in the bedroom…or office in this case." She said and both smirked. She pulled his pants down. She didn't need any foreplay due to her previous excursions and she could plainly see that Roy didn't either due to the large tent in his boxers. She laughed as she removed them.

"Top…please…" He whined like a puppy.

"Fine, but I get top next time." Roy smiled and jokingly said:

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Riza looked at him and instantly knew that he was kidding. She visibly relaxed as he laughed and turned her onto her back. He inched himself in slowly, knowing that the dildo she had wasn't very wide and that he was bigger that it.

"Fast, Roy…" She said. He thrust in and she moaned in fullness. Roy loved the sound and attempted to make her do it again, but instead produced a slew of other, pleasurable noises.He thrust in and out slowly, careful not to overdue it. She moaned him on and he complied eagerly.

Eventually, even the strong die hard. Roy Mustang released into Riza and collapsed next to her. She giggled and rolled into his chest.

"I am never doing anyone else, EVER again."

"Why not, Roy, you did when I dropped hints of my love for you."

"I know, but…man, Rize, your…awesome…I can't wait to get you in a real bed."

"How 'bout we go out to dinner, then a nice little walk to my house and then…some…coffee." She said with a grin, mumbling in his chest. He smirked playfully.

"I like 'coffee'." He said with and smirk. He kissed her forehead.

"I like you, Roy Mustang."

"Marry me."

"Fast, fast, fast, sir. Do you ever slow down?"

"Nope."

"Do you usually ask the girls who satisfy you to marry you?"

"No. I love YOU, Rize, no one else. I always wanted to be with you. Since I went to live with you and your father. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"YES!" She yelled and giggled, pulling her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?"

"For lunch." She said, leaving.

"Hey, wait up!!!!"

Rize: YEAH!!!!!

Kago: Any flamers to this story are dumb. If you deny this and you're a girl then you have some problems


End file.
